Hello
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: Based off of Adele's new song, Hello. Regina and Robin haven't talked since he crossed the town line.


**I wrote this literally as soon as the song came out (2:30 am) and if it doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry.**

* * *

" _Just checking to see if you made it safely to New York. Call me back when you get a chance."_

" _Hello, it's me, again. Haven't heard from you, and I just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back."_

" _I didn't even think about the fact that you probably don't even know how to work a phone. Hopefully, someone can help you get a hang of it." She paused. "I miss you."_

" _Starting to get worried. Just give me any sign that you're okay, Robin. How's Roland doing, also?"_

" _Trying not to think the worst, but I can't help it when it comes to you. Call me back when you get a chance."_

" _I'm sorry, we're in this situation. I'm in my vault every day trying to find a way to bring you back and save Marian. I really hope you're doing okay, Robin." A tear rolled down her face. "Miss you."_

" _This is my last message, I think. You're moving on with your wife, and I respect that. Just let me know how you're doing. That's all I ask of you."_

"Mom, are you coming?" Henry asked in the threshold of the door. There was a carnival in town and Regina had promised that she would join Henry and the Charmings.

Regina held her phone a little tighter and nodded. "Just give me a moment. I have a phone call to make."

Henry knew what the phone call was about. His head hung low as he walked out of the house.

It had been about six months since Robin left, and there was no way to get back to him. Regina had given him a phone, but it seemed like Robin had moved on with his life. She tried to understand that, but it was harder than she thought. She couldn't bring herself to even think about the fact that he may actually be enjoying his time with Marian, his wife. She didn't want to think about that. She couldn't think about that.

Regina waited until he was gone to dial the all too familiar number. She found herself calling the phone at least once a day, leaving a message. She had never dealt with this much pain before, not even with Daniel. She let the love of her life walk away from her, even after he told her that he had chosen her. She had regretted that moment everyday since then. Someone finally wanted her for her, and she let them go.

How could she be so stupid? Was the redemption really worth the heartbreak? What good could possibly come out of this? Even when the curse was broken, there was no way to cross back over the line. She could never see Robin again, and she doesn't think she could ever heal from that.

"The person that you are trying..."

She threw the phone down with a grunt. She was tired of hearing that damn voicemail, but she could never stop herself from calling. She just needed to know that he was okay, that he was settled in with his family, that he was alive.

She felt the tears start to sting her eyes, and she couldn't breakdown now. No. She promised Henry that she wouldn't lock herself in her vault today trying to figure out how to get back to Robin. She had to remember that she was a mother first, no matter how much it hurt her.

* * *

"Zelena?" Robin stumbled back against the wall. One moment he was kissing his wife and when he pulled away, he was looking Zelena in the eyes.

She mischievously chuckled. "Yes, darling. My god, it was hard to keep up this charade, but since you have no way to get back into Storybrooke, there's no need to hide it anymore. Surprise!"

He should have known something was off. He spent so much time with the real Marian that he should have trusted his gut feeling. "No, how?"

"Long complicated story that your tiny brain wouldn't be able to process. Just know, you helped me finally get revenge against the evil sister of mine." She stepped closer towards him and lowered her voice. "How ever could I thank you?"

Robin quickly moved from between her and the wall and shook his head. He couldn't wrap his head around how the hell this was happening. Why did Zelena do this, and use him and Roland? How can he explain to his boy for the second time that his mom was gone? "You're sick!"

"Hm!" She said turning around. "Is that all you got? I'll be very sick soon, though." She looked down at her stomach and begun to rub it. "I heard morning sickness is a bitch."

"What?"

She smiled. "You're going to be a papa, again. Except, you will never see this child. I'll be back in Oz before I give birth and can finally have my happily ever after."

"You're pregnant?" Robin had never felt so disgusted with himself before in his life. He betrayed Regina, his soulmate, by doing this. He had never hated his honor more than he has in this moment. He should have stayed with Regina. That's where his heart, mind, and soul lies. Here in New York, he hasn't been living. His life is just an endless cycle of sadness. Now, he was going to have to live with the fact that he impregnated Zelena. All he wanted to do right now was shower every touch of hers off his body.

"Very fertile man. Definitely thought it would take longer." She started circling around him like he was her prey and she was waiting to attack. "Which makes me wonder why my perfect little sis isn't pregnant, or is she? It's not like you would know."

Robin ran for the bedroom to try to find that device Regina gave him. He wanted to use it as soon as they got to New York, but Marian, well Zelena, insisted that he was the last person Regina wanted to hear from.

She laughed while she followed him. "If you're looking for the phone, I threw it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to Oz."

Robin turned around and grabbed her arm. "You aren't going anywhere with my baby." He said through clenched teeth. It was sick that an innocent baby was part of some sick revenge Zelena had planned, but he was not going to miss out on raising it.

" _My_ baby. You were just an unwilling pawn in my plan. I would apologize, but that means I would have to feel guilty. Goodbye, Robin."

* * *

"Regina, why aren't you playing any of the games?" Emma asked as she walked up to her.

"I don't know. Someone brought my soulmate's wife back from the dead and then she almost died again, and the only way to save her was to send her in a world without magic." She said bitterly and cold. She was pissed, hurt, sad, and felt betrayed. All her hard work led to another heartbreak. It didn't matter if she was a villain or a hero, she would never get her happy ending.

Emma just sighed. Yes, was this partly her fault, but she didn't think the wound would still be so fresh after six months. "I'll just leave you alone." She knew better to sit there and try to argue with Regina, who was one straw away from turning back into the Evil Queen.

Regina was grateful that Emma got the hint. She was out of the house and her vault. What more did people want from her? She was about to join the crowd, when she felt her phone vibrate. She immediately pulled it out her pocket and let out a groan when it wasn't Robin's name.

"Hello?"

"Sis, it's nice hearing your voice again. I see you've been blowing up Robin's phone, and I want to let you know that your precious Robin is doing just fine."

"Zelena." She immediately felt her blood boil and all of sudden everything made sense. From the Marian thing to Robin ignoring her. Of course her wicked sister was behind this. "What did you do to them?" She said in a harsh voice that she hasn't used in years.

"Oh, nothing, darling. They're quite boring actually. All they did was mope around. Now that I think about it, that's quite sad."

"If you lay on hand on either one of them, I will end you."

"Ha! That's what else I was calling about. If you kill me, you'll be killing your first niece or nephew and I know how important family is to you."

Regina's nostrils flared and a fireball naturally appeared in her hand. "You raped him?" She said with disgusted dripping from every word.

"Not rape if he was willing."

"Yeah, because he thought you were his wife!" She yelled. At this time, everyone at the carnival was looking at her. Everyone in town was waiting for her to eventually crack, but they didn't think it would be like this.

"Why get technical? I'm pregnant by your soulmate, and by the sounds of it, you're not."

"I'm going to find a way to get to you, and you're going to regret the day you were born." Regina said before hanging up the phone. She felt everyone's eyes on her but she wasn't going to address it at this point. She needed to find a way to get to her man and save him.

* * *

"Papa, where did momma go?"

Robin lifted his head from his hands and looked in the innocent eyes of his son. God, he couldn't even deal with the fact that this hasn't really been Marian with them, and he had no idea how he was going to tell Roland.

"Uh, son." He said grabbing Roland and pulling him on his lap. "You know when momma went away the first time?"

Roland nodded not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Well, she went away again."

"But why, papa?"

"I don't know, son. Life happens and sometimes people leave."

Roland's lip started to quiver. "I'm going to miss her."

Robin wrapped his arms around Roland. "Yeah, I am too, my boy." Family was one thing that Robin didn't play around about. He was going to find Regina and let her have it. Hurting him was one thing, but hurting Roland and possibly their unborn child, it made him want to turn back into the man that he used to be.

* * *

"Regina, what the hell happened?" Snow asked following her from the carnival.

Regina turned around with tear-stained cheeks. "Zelena was Marian. I'm going to New York." She turned around and continued walking to the town line.

"There's no way to get back! What about us?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Us?" She turned slowly. "Look where me thinking about others got me! My soulmate is probably locked up somewhere and my sister is pregnant with his baby. There is no more _us._ "

"And Henry?" Snow didn't want to play that card, but Regina was not in her right mind right now, and that was the only way she could stop her.

"He has Emma."

"Don't give me this crap, now. Regina, at least take someone with you."

"No! I have to do this alone. I'll my phone, but I don't need you guys babysitting my every move. I'll find a way to get back into Storybrooke, but right now, I need to make sure that Robin is okay." She turned back around, only this time disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

The other guys finally caught up to Snow.

"Where'd she go?"

"The town line." Snow said without even turning to look at them.

* * *

"Mom!"

"Regina!"

"Regina, please."

Regina slowly opened her eyes to Snow, Charming, and Henry standing over her. She was confused. She was supposed to be at the townline. Where was she?

"Oh, thank God, she's up." Snow said with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She felt light, but heavy at the same time. Her memory was so blurry. The only thing she could remember was trying to find Robin.

"You blacked-out again." Charming said like this was a common occurrence and that scared Regina.

"Again?" She had no memory of ever blacking out before. "Where's Robin?"

"Mom, he's been gone for two years now." Henry whispered. His mom had never gotten over Robin leaving and never calling Regina. He thought time healed everything, but Regina hadn't healed at all. Instead, she found comfort in bottles of whatever she could get her hands on.

She immediately sat up from the couch. "No, it's been six months." She didn't want to believe them. She had just talked to Zelena about him. Why were they lying to her? She grabbed her phone off the table and dialed his number. "No, listen." She put the phone speaker.

"The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."

* * *

 **Blame Megan for the sad ending! Reviews are nice, here or on twitter (Reginaxolivia)**


End file.
